Outlaws
by Percabethlvrknowsall
Summary: What happens when Brandon catches Callie in the middle of night before she can run? This is their story as they take on the battles of being together. Together, they may be outlaws. Slightly based on the song by David Lambert, Outlaws. May eventually contain themes not intended for a younger audience.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I've had this story in my head since the finale, and it took me a while to get it down. But after listening to David Lambert's song Outlaws, I finished the prologue. And basically, the story is kinda based on the song. So enjoy.**_

_**I do not own the characters or any songs mentioned. All right's go to their rightful owners. **_

* * *

I moved about mine and Mariana's room trying to keep quiet hoping that any noise I made wouldn't wake Mariana. I had to leave. If anything it was for Jude. Even though I didn't want to leave, I had to. Jude was right. I was selfish. But I had just wanted something for me, just for once, but I knew that with Jude being eleven, I still had to take of him, and doing what I did, kissing Brandon, wouldn't help Jude at all. If anybody else were to find out, Jude and I would be kicked out, I would be sent to a group home most likely, and Jude off to another foster home without me there to help and protect him. So leaving was the best choice. Besides, I wasn't ready to confront my feelings for Brandon. I knew that by leaving, everybody would be upset, but they would get over it, and soon enough forget me. So I had to leave. I knew that Wyatt would be leaving early in the morning to start driving to Indiana.

Taking one last look at the room I once shared and making sure that I left my phone, I didn't need Steph tracking me down, I turned my back. I took a look at the closed door of Brandon and wiped the tear that had fallen. I went to the room that Jude and Jesus shared and silently said good-bye. Walking down the stairs, I didn't expect anybody to be awake. I saw the kitchen light and thought that somebody just left it on. Praying that nobody was in there because they would see me leaving, I made my way to the front door.

"Callie?" I turned around and saw Brandon in the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I stayed silent as he stared at me with my backpack and duffel bag.

"No. Callie, why? You have a home here. Why leave?" he asked finally realizing what was going on.

"Brandon, I'm sorry. I truly am. But how can I have a home here when I-" I couldn't go any further. I knew that if I told him what I wanted to tell him, I couldn't leave and I had to do this for Jude. Jude deserved to be happy, and here was were he was happy. Besides, Brandon and I couldn't even have a relationship.

"What Callie? You can't have a home here because for once you decided to do something for you instead of Jude? Callie, that's nothing to run away from. I told you, you deserve to be happy. And if kissing me made you happy, then you deserved it. I know you love Jude, but sometimes you have to pay attention to yourself and make sure that you're okay. And that's okay. You do some much for Jude. Sometimes, you need to take a break and make sure that you are happy. And you're happy here. You know you are. So why run away from what makes you happy?" By that point, I was crying. I hated crying, but Brandon was right. But I had to protect Jude. I wiped away the tears and turned my back on Brandon. But said,

"But what if what makes me happy makes Jude sad or angry. I have to leave for him so he can be happy."

"Do you honestly think that Jude would be happy if you left. He would be devastated and blame it all on himself. Callie, he needs you here, with him, to make him happy. We all do. I do."

"Brandon, I can't do this. I can't live here knowing that how I feel about you could get me and Jude kicked out of the house. I can't live here and accept the fact that what I want is forbidden from me. But being somewhere else, I can know that Jude will be happy and that I won't get him thrown out of another house like I did last time something like this happened." I said remembering the house Jude and I lived in almost two years ago.

"You mean Liam." I turned and looked back at him.

"You're not like Liam , but last time I fell for my foster brother, we were kicked out." I turned and headed to the door.

"Callie, don't give up. Stay. Please." I turned back around and saw that Brandon was trying not to either grab his moms or force me to stay. I could tell that it broke him inside that I was leaving. And I knew, that by looking at him there, staring at me like that, I couldn't leave. I put my bags down and hugged him and we stayed like that for about a minute.

"I should probably put my clothes back." I said wiping away a couple of tears and giving him a smile.

"Yeah. Well, see you in the morning." Brandon said and walked back up to his room. I debated whether I should leave, but I knew that was cruel. So grabbing my bags I went back upstairs and put all my clothes back, making it look like nothing happened, but Brandon and I knew that something did happen. Whether I wanted to admit it or not. Putting my head on my pillow my eyes quickly closed. And my last thought that night being about how I was going to get through all of the crazy mess that I made for myself by kissing Brandon and by deciding to stay. But I had to stay. For Jude, and for Brandon, and for myself. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, it made me happy being here and staying was what I wanted.

* * *

_Brandon's POV_

I stared at me ceiling, thankful that I couldn't sleep tonight. I was able to convince Callie to stay. But I knew it would be hard. Jude knew what happened, and they were going to get adopted. But Callie told me that if she did anything to violate her probation, she could get sent back to juvie or get sent to a group home. I had to protect her. I knew that I shouldn't but I knew that I was already in love with the girl who hardly loved. And I knew she was in love with me too. Together, maybe we could get through this. Together we would be outlaws.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it is just the prologue and the chapters will get longer as they go along. Typically, I aim for above 1.5k words.**


	2. Not a chapter, but please read

Okay, so I realize that I haven't updated my stories in forever. And I can explain. My life has been a mess lately. So I probably won't be able to update any of my stories until the summer because of the following reasons: 1. I joined the JV soccer team, and between practices which will last to about 5:30 and games, that's not enough time for me to update. 2. School. In Virginia we have these tests called SOLs and I'm going to be taking mine soon, and then there's finals, so I have to study. 3. My social life is a mess. I hardly have time to hang out with friends on the weekends and I want to see them, so I make plans and when I get home, it's usually really late. So those are the reasons why I haven't updated and why I won't really be updating. I will try, but I can't promise anything. And last announcement. For those of you who read my Reading Percy Jackson story, you know that Sea of Monsters got deleted because people reported. I am going to try again and post on here during the summer. I will also post it on my Wattpad account that way if it gets deleted here, it will still be online on Wattpad. I am really sorry about not updating. 


End file.
